


A Criminal Affair

by Mha_edits



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Domestic Violence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Italian Character(s), Italian Mafia, Italian-American Character, Latino Character, Scottish Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mha_edits/pseuds/Mha_edits
Summary: Tavin Vass, a young Scotsman, takes the place of a mob boss after his father's passing. When he meets up with an Italian mob boss and his wife to discuss a possible alliance, Tavin has his mind on something a bit more scandalous.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Criminal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavin inherits his father's position and meets with an Italian mob boss for an important proposition. (Rape/Non-Con and Murder are for later chapters)

I can't breath, I need too, but I can't. I'm too busy yelling. I'm yelling for someone, but who. I would say my dad if I didn't know any better, but they didn't look like my dad. In fact, they were almost identical to me. "TAVIN!", they call out. "TAVIN!", they repeat. It felt so real until I heard, "TAVIN GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!"

I spring up. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!", I yell, as I look up to see my good friend Ewan. He looks distressed, he's shaking and sweating, almost as if he had just ran a kilometer. "Ewan? What is it?", I ask. His brow furrowed and he bit his lip. "Ewan?", I ask again. "It's your dad, we found him dead this morning." I just lay there, stagnant, unable to move. My dad was a piece of shit, he hit me and mom. He cheated on her so many times; and he's killed so many people. So why do I feel this pain.

"Tav?" Ewan asks. I don't respond. "Tavin?", he asks again. I still don't respond. He looks at me and sighs, 

"Well, regardless of whether or not you decide to acknowledge me, I still have one thing left to say."

"Hm?", I finally acknowledge him. "Since you are his only son, you will inherit his position as mob leader." 

'WHAT, NO, WHY!' I think to my self, tears running down my face. I quickly think of a response..."Oh, okay." I mentally slap myself. Wow, great word association Tavin! "Thank you for informing me Ewan." I say, leading him out of my room and locking the door.

I breathe for a second or two and fall back onto the door, sliding down into a fetal position. "God damn it..." I whisper to myself. What am I supposed to do now?

_Three months later_

"Mr Vass, we've just received a call from Mr. Mariano. He wishes to meet with you." I raise my head up from my desk. "Cecil Mariano?" I ask. "Yes sir." she responds. Cecil Mariano? The head mob boss of Italy? Not possible.... right? I take a deep breath,"When does he want to see me?" 

"Today, here, at 3:25." 'SHIT', I think to myself, looking down at my watch. IT'S FUCKING 3:15! "Tell them to come right away." 

"Yes sir." She responds, turning to walk the other way.

"No need." A voice interrupts. "Oh, hello Mr. Mariano." WHAT?! HE'S HERE?! ALREADY?! "Cecil! Do come in!", I say, standing up to great him. "Hello Tavin, I know I came unexpected, but I have a very important proposition." 

"Oh, really?" I ask. 

"Yes, but first, I have a few people I'd like you to meet." He says, signaling for someone to come in. Two people come in: a very tall, fair man and a short, olive woman.

He pointed to the man first; which I couldn't help but think of his resemblance to myself. "This is Tomas Morte, my assistant."

Morte? What a peculiar name. 

He then points to the woman," This is my wife, Vera."

"Hello there Mr. Morte and Mrs. Mariano, I look forward to working with you." I say, reaching out my hand for them to shake.


End file.
